The Mouse Gene Expression Database (GXD) is a comprehensive resource for the storage, integration, and retrieval of gene expression information for the laboratory mouse. This project will expand the storage potential of GXD by adding a controlled vocabulary to describe adult mouse anatomical structures. In addition, alternative views of the anatomy based on lineage and physiological systems will be generated. Mouse genetics is a powerful tool for studying gene function and disease models. A standardized nomenclature for adult mouse anatomy will allow for unambiguous description of gene expression patterns and physiological phenotypes. Computational solutions to the adequate display of complex anatomical data and relationships will be addressed. The power of database systems lies in the ability to derive biological meaning from large amounts of information. GXD will also be enhanced by the addition of query parameters design of new data display paradigms. This will serve to improve user access to the information stored in GXD, and provide tools to enable researchers to effectively interpret gene expression data. All of this work will be done in collaboration with computer scientists, and will help foster the multidisciplinary skills necessary for genomics research.